


Is It True?

by starsoonyoung



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Wings, bad dad jokes, it's going to be full of references, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsoonyoung/pseuds/starsoonyoung
Summary: Basically a Namjin love story. There's going to be lots of song lyrics and dad jokes, beware.Yoonmin will also be a thing for a while too, but you'll have to read to get the whole shabang ;^)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY this chapter is p u n y. I just really wanted to start it so here's a little taste of it!

They had just finished a recording. Jin was gathering up his stuff when Namjoon suddenly whispered “Hey,”   
Jin turned around to see him standing right in front him, only slightly taller.  
“I think you can fly.” He uttered and took Jin’s face in his hand and they looked deeply into each other’s eyes.  
Jin’s eyes looked like galaxies. It was beautiful. Jin slowly went in for a kiss, not fully realizing what he was doing.  
Is it true? Is it true? Thoughts swirled through Jin’s head the moment he kissed Namjoon. It was like butterflies. Thoughts swirled around his head for a moment and then drained as their kiss lasted. They were the only ones in the studio. It was after dark and Jin had wanted Joon to help him with a part in Awake. Namjoon was the mastermind of all their songs after all .   
There was a noise in the back. They quickly separated themselves, scared of who was there.  
“Hey, it’s just me, you know how I like coming to record at night.” Yoongi mumbled, setting his bag down. He looked up and saw Jin and Joon standing awkwardly, Jin rubbing the back of his arm. Yoongi laughed.  
“What’re you guys up to?” he asked, not trying to embarrass them, just trying to diffuse the situation, as it was weirdly tense.   
“N-nothing, we were just finishing up, you’ve got the space to yourself!” Namjoon said, laughing a little bit too much. Jin nodded vigorously in agreement.   
“Okaaay, well, I’ll see you tomorrow I guess, g’night guys,” Yoongi said, heading into the recording room.   
Jin and Joon looked at each other, cheeks flushed. They walked out together and once they were at the car, looked at each other yet again.  
“What now?” Jin said, trying to break the unwanted silence.   
Namjoon opened the door for him, “I’m not quite sure, but I know we’ll figure it out, so don’t worry.” He softly closed the door and got in on the other side and started the car. As Namjoon clicked on his seatbelt, he glanced over at Jin who was gazing intensely at him.  
“What?”  
“Why couldn’t the kid pirate get into the movie?” Jin said, with a dead serious look. Namjoon knew the drill.   
“I have NO clue.”  
“Because it was rated aaaarr.”  
They both erupted into laughter, with Joon’s being deep, and Jin’s resembling the sound of a windshield wiper.


	2. Ramen and Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Namjoon face the situation at hand with a little help, twisting and turning in ways they didn't hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short af too I'm so sorry, I promise they're gonna get longer! (J) hope y'all like this cause I skipped my P.E. class to write it.

“What do you mean Namjoon?” Jungkook said furiously.  
“Yeah, of all people? Why him? This is going to screw everything up.” Jimin shouted.  
“I-I don’t know, it’s not like I can control it, It’s not like I meant for it to happen, I’m so sorry!” Jin answered, in response to the rest of his angered crew. The room started to swirl and his eyed snapped open.  
It was all a dream. It was okay. Afterall, he was pretty sure that Jimin would be supportive, and Jungkook would only make a little fun of him. It was nothing to worry about.  
The dorms were still dark, but he heard someone in the kitchen, since it was technically morning, and they all needed to get up early anyway to practice and train.   
He got up and brushed his teeth. His hair was a mess, but no one seemed to mind so he didn’t bother to fix it.   
As he entered the kitchen he saw Jungkook banging around.  
“You’re looking for ramen, aren’t you?” He said, laughing, knowing he was right. Jungkook slowly looked at him and smirked.  
“It’s up at the top, next to the bowls, I’ll turn the hot water on for you.”

The ramen was ready and Jin had made his own breakfast, so they both sat down together and ate.  
“What if- hypothetically -of course, that Joon kissed me last night?” Jin mumbled through a mouthful of food.   
“What even-” Jungkook said, noodles hanging from his mouth.  
“Only hypothetical!” Jin said, trying, and failing miserably to act calm. His face was a rather pink shade.  
“Yeah right, okay, anyway, hypothetically then, if you guys like each other, then that’s your business but I’m not sure the boss is gonna like it.” Jungkook said, trying not to laugh, as the situation was quite funny to him.   
“Okay fine, it happened, and we like each other, I think? Maybe I only like him, he doesn’t like me maybe?” Jin hadn’t thought this conversation through all the way.   
“Dude, chill out, it’s fine,” Kookie said, not fully understandable as he had just stuffed a bunch of noodles in his mouth. Just as he said that Namjoon walked in to see the two of them sitting down. His hair was tousled and his eyes were soft from sleep. He was absolutely beautiful to Jin.   
Jungkook burst out laughing.  
“Speak of the devil,” He said, still trying not to choke.  
“Shutup!” Jin said through clenched teeth.  
“Were you guys talking about me?” Joon asked.  
“No, no not at all, we were just talking about Jungkook’s solo.”  
All three nodded, knowing that was a huge lie, but not wanting to make the situation even more awkward.   
“Hey I’ll make you some breakfast!” Jin yelled, overly enthusiastic. Joon jumped and nodded, seeing as Jin was trying especially hard to make things more comfortable for him. Jungkook looked at the both of them, and being done with his ramen, decided to leave, hoping that would make things better too.

They waited a bit until they were sure he was gone and began to talk.  
“Hey, so about last nigh-” Namjoon began.  
“It was a mistake, yeah, sorry! I promise it won’t happen again.” Jin said, not telling the truth, but thinking that this would unravel the issue and clean things up. To end it was the probably for the best anyway, he tried to justify to himself.  
Namjoon looked at him, hurt. He thought they had had a connection. When they were recording, they had looked at each other, like in all those cheezy k-dramas they watched, soft eyes. In that moment it had seemed like they were the only ones to ever exist, to ever be. But maybe it had been one sided, maybe only Namjoon had felt this way. They hadn’t even officially become a ‘thing’, but it felt like Jin was breaking up with him. It felt like there had been a spark, only for Jin to pour water over it.   
Jin saw the pained look in his eyes and immediately regretted ever saying that. He wished he could press the restart button, begin everything again.  
But he couldn’t. That was impossible.  
“Oh,” Namjoon said, feeling dejected. He got up and went back to his room, his bed, his blanket.   
Jin did the same. He screamed into his pillow. It seemed like he could never do anything right, ever. He was constantly messing everything up,, and his stupid jokes never helped anything either.   
The both of them felt as if their hearts had been torn out.   
Little did they know that J-Hope had been listening to the whole event.


	3. Spying on birds and Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happens ;)

The next few weeks were hell for everybody. It was a compilation of awkward moments between Jin and Joon, with Jin regretting what he had said, and Joon being shocked that he had said it. Namjoon thought they had something together, that they could become something more than friends, but obviously Jin supposedly thought different. Jin was overflowing with guilt, going over the scene in which he hurt Namjoon’s feelings, over, and over again. He also went over the scene in the recording studio, the softness of Namjoon’s lips. He had ruined everything. 

*A few weeks later* (I couldn’t take it any longer)   
J-Hope was only slightly shocked at what he had heard, since it had seemed for the past few months that the two were inseparable, and when they got home late last night, his mind made plenty of assumptions as to what they were doing. He pouted a little, seeing as it seemed that it hadn’t gone that well. 

Everyone was up and they were about to head to the studio to practice their choreography. Things seemed unusually tense. Nobody could tell why besides Jin, Joon, and J-Hope. The car ride there was unusually quiet. Only Taehyung and Jungkook talked. More joke than talk. It was starting to get on J-Hope’s nerves because he felt bad for the not-so intact couple.  
“Could you guys please be quiet for once?” He angrily uttered.   
Taehyung and Jungkook just looked at each other and started to laugh hysterically, fighting off tears. J-Hope shot them a venomous look and they quickly ceased. In attempts to make it a smoother car ride, he had made it infinite times worse, with Tae and Kookie diffusing the situation. Once they arrived everyone clambered to get out.  
It was a difficult practice session. Jin couldn’t for the life of him get the step sequence right and Namjoon kept on tripping. It was evident to the whole group that their minds were preoccupied, assuming that Jin and Joon had just had a bad fight. The talked amongst themselves during a 5 minute break and decided they were going to force the two to talk to each other. It was the only option they could think of.  
“Hey, you guys are acting way too weird and one of you is going to seriously injure themselves because of it, so you guys need to go somewhere else; the car, the bathroom, we don’t care, and talk it out.” Yoongi said, irritated.   
They both nodded and went out to the car.   
They waited for three minutes until Jin interrupted the quiet.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
Namjoon looked at him, severely confused.   
“I didn’t mean to say what I said, and I feel so bad about it, and I do really like you, and I don’t know why I said that a while ago, and I get it if you don’t want to forgive me, or i-” Jin went on, but was cut off by Namjoon’s lips.  
Jin felt instant relief. The warmth and tenderness of Namjoon melted away any bit of anxiety Jin had. There were fireworks, not just sparks this time.   
They pulled away and saw that their fellow members had crowded around the car and were looking in with sappy looks. Namjoon jumped out of the car, Taehyung running away as quickly as he could, while giggling like a teenager girl. He was too fast for Namjoon so his next target was Jungkook - also too fast. The rest of the crew just smirked at him, which made both Jin and Joon turn bright pink.   
“Okay, let’s go practice, now that you lovebirds have made up.” J-Hope said.  
Jin and Joon nodded, hoping that dancing would make the others temporarily forget what they had just witnessed.   
As their practice progressed, the amount of jokes that were made was uncountable.  
“Maybe we could make a choreo break here and have Jin and Joonie kiss!” Taehyung laughed out.  
“I bet Namjoon wrote those song lyrics for YOU, Jin!” Jimin said.   
They were being drowned by teasings, and everyone loved it.   
The day went by quickly. Everyone was in a good mood, except Jimin. With the whole Jin/Namjoon relationship taking place, he felt empty. He knew that the person he loved would never love him back, but he had recently had a surge of energy to tell him. He could only control himself so much. Everyone else had gone home to eat but him and Yoongi.   
As J-Hope left he realized that he was left alone with Yoongi. He started to panic. This was going to end badly, very badly, he could just feel it in his gut.   
“Hey, I was just wondering if you could show me that one move again, I just feel like I couldn’t really get the hang of it,” Yoongi said embarrassedly.”  
“O-oh-oh yeah of course!” Jimin stuttered in response.  
He showed him a few times and the third time he failed to get it right, Yoongi asked if Jimin could show him the move, more closely, not having any hidden meaning, just truly wanting to know the move well.  
“Y-yeah, t-totally”  
It was the most intimate they had ever been. He showed Yoongi the move, and then Yoongi tried, and nearly fell over, but Jimin caught him. Another k-drama moment was in place. They locked eyes for a moment.   
“I-I like you.” Jimin mumbled.  
“What?” Yoongi was so shocked he fell again, this time Jimin didn’t catch him.  
“Are you okay?” Jimin nervously asked, hoping he hadn’t hurt him.   
Yoongi grumbled a response.   
“I think I might like you too.” Yoongi said, getting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This quickly turned into a yoonmin fanfic too I'm so sorry... also I couldn't take having Joonie and Jin fighting it was  
>  K I L L I N G me


End file.
